Snow Festival
The '''Snow Festival '''is an annual site-wide event where players can find fairies through using the Explorer or Warrior career functions which, when used, grant various things to the player. The first Festival occurred in December of 2016, from the 14th to the 28th. The second Festival began on December 15, 2017, and is set to end on December 29. Fairies Plush 2016 = 1429-snowflake-big-cat-plush.png|Snowflake Big Cat Plush 1430-magical-snowflake-big-cat-plush.png|Magical Snowflake Big Cat Plush 1431-bell-cat-plush.png|Bell Cat Plush 1432-magical-bell-cat-plush.png|Magical Bell Cat Plush 1433-caribou-deer-plush.png|Caribou Deer Plush 1434-magical-caribou-deer-plush.png|Magical Caribou Deer Plush 1435-red-nosed-deer-plush.png|Red Nosed Deer Plush 1436-magical-red-nosed-deer-plush.png|Magical Red Nosed Deer Plush 1437-snowman-fox-plush.png|Snowman Fox Plush 1438-magical-snowman-fox-plush.png|Magical Snowman Fox Plush 1439-ice-skater-mustelid-plush.png|Ice Skater Mustelid Plush 1440-magical-ice-skater-mustelid-plush.png|Magical Ice Skater Mustelid Plush 1441-scarf-rabbit-plush.png|Scarf Rabbit Plush 1442-magical-scarf-rabbit-plush.png|Magical Scarf Rabbit Plush 1443-penguin-velociraptor-plush.png|Penguin Velociraptor Plush 1444-magic-penguin-velociraptor-plush.png|Magic Penguin Velociraptor Plush 1445-holiday-canine-plush.png|Holiday Canine Plush 1446-magic-holiday-canine-plush.png|Magic Holiday Canine Plush 1455-snow-dragon-plush.png|Snow Dragon Plush 1456-magic-snow-dragon-plush.png|Magic Snow Dragon Plush 2017 = 2939-festive-ribbon-dutch-angel-dragon-plush.png|Festive Ribbon Dutch Angel Dragon Plush 2938-magical-festive-ribbon-dutch-angel-dragon-plush.png|Magical Festive Ribbon Dutch Angel Dragon Plush 2941-cozy-comfort-manokit-plush.png|Cozy Comfort Manokit Plush 2940-magical-cozy-comfort-manokit-plush.png|Magical Cozy Comfort Manokit Plush 2943-jingle-all-the-way-saggitari-plush.png|Jingle All The Way Saggitari Plush 2942-magical-jingle-all-the-way-saggitari-plush.png|Magical Jingle All The Way Saggitari Plush 2945-dazzling-decor-snuffle-plush.png|Dazzling Decor Snuffle Plush 2944-magical-dazzling-decor-snuffle-plush.png|Magical Dazzling Decor Snuffle Plush 2947-gingerbread-wickerbeast-plush.png|Gingerbread Wickerbeast Plush 2946-magical-gingerbread-wickerbeast-plush.png|Magical Gingerbread Wickerbeast Plush Stickers 2018 = 4164-magic-decorated-snow-rabbit-sticker.png|Magic Decorated Snow Rabbit Sticker 4165-decorated-snow-rabbit-sticker.png|Decorated Snow Rabbit Sticker 4166-magic-cozy-gryphon-sticker.png|Magic Cozy Gryphon Sticker 4167-cozy-gryphon-sticker.png|Cozy Gryphon Sticker 4168-magic-giftwrap-tiger-sticker.png|Magic Giftwrap Tiger Sticker 4169-giftwrap-tiger-sticker.png|Giftwrap Tiger Sticker 4170-magic-wreath-lion-sticker.png|Magic Wreath Lion Sticker 4171-wreath-lion-sticker.png|Wreath Lion Sticker 4172-magic-gingerbread-red-panda-sticker.png|Magic Gingerbread Red Panda Sticker 4173-gingerbread-red-panda-sticker.png|Gingerbread Red Panda Sticker 4174-magic-reindeer-rodent-sticker.png|Magic Reindeer Rodent Sticker 4175-reindeer-rodent-sticker.png|Reindeer Rodent Sticker 4176-magic-snowman-wickerbeast-sticker.png|Magic Snowman Wickerbeast Sticker 4177-snowman-wickerbeast-sticker.png|Snowman Wickerbeast Sticker 4178-magic-tangled-moth-sticker.png|Magic Tangled Moth Sticker 4179-tangled-moth-sticker.png|Tangled Moth Sticker 4180-magic-sweater-bee-sticker.png|Magic Sweater Bee Sticker 4181-sweater-bee-sticker.png|Sweater Bee Sticker 4182-magic-evergreen-gem-raptor-sticker.png|Magic Evergreen Gem Raptor Sticker 4183-evergreen-gem-raptor-sticker.png|Evergreen Gem Raptor Sticker Furniture 2016 = 1457-brown-dragonsmaw-manor-bauble.png|Brown Dragonsmaw Manor Bauble 1458-gold-quetzal-palace-bauble.png|Gold Quetzal Palace Bauble 1459-green-olde-foxbury-bauble.png|Green Olde Foxbury Bauble 1460-grey-tigereye-peak-bauble.png|Grey Tigereye Peak Bauble 1461-orange-olde-foxbury-bauble.png|Orange Olde Foxbury Bauble 1462-pink-quetzal-palace-bauble.png|Pink Quetzal Palace Bauble 1463-red-dragonsmaw-manor-bauble.png|Red Dragonsmaw Manor Bauble 1464-silver-tigereye-peak-bauble.png|Silver Tigereye Peak Bauble 1465-teal-oceandome-bauble.png|Teal Oceandome Bauble 1466-gold-snow-festival-bells.png|Gold Snow Festival Bells 1467-silver-snow-festival-bells.png|Silver Snow Festival Bells 1468-green-snow-festival-candle.png|Green Snow Festival Candle 1469-gold-snow-festival-candle.png|Gold Snow Festival Candle 1470-green-garland.png|Green Garland white-garland.png|White Garland 1472-gold-festival-mistletoe.png|Gold Festival Mistletoe 1473-silver-festival-mistletoe.png|Silver Festival Mistletoe 1474-green-festival-tree.png|Green Festival Tree 1475-white-festival-tree.png|White Festival Tree 1476-green-festival-plant.png|Green Festival Plant 1477-white-festival-plant.png|White Festival Plant 1478-blue-oceandome-present.png|Blue Oceandome Present 1479-brown-dragonsmaw-manor-present.png|Brown Dragonsmaw Manor Present 1480-gold-quetzal-palace-present.png|Gold Quetzal Palace Present 1481-green-olde-foxbury-present.png|Green Olde Foxbury Present 1482-gray-tigereye-peak-present.png|Gray Tigereye Peak Present 1483-orange-olde-foxbury-present.png|Orange Olde Foxbury Present 1484-pink-quetzal-palace-present.png|Pink Quetzal Palace Present 1485-red-dragonsmaw-manor-present.png|Red Dragonsmaw Manor Present 1486-silver-tigereye-peak-present.png|Silver Tigereye Peak Present 1487-teal-oceandome-present.png|Teal Oceandome Present 1488-blue-oceandome-gift.png|Blue Oceandome Gift 1489-brown-dragonsmaw-manor-gift.png|Brown Dragonsmaw Manor Gift 1490-gold-quetzal-palace-gift.png|Gold Quetzal Palace Gift 1491-green-olde-foxbury-gift.png|Green Olde Foxbury Gift 1492-gray-tigereye-peak-gift.png|Gray Tigereye Peak Gift 1493-orange-olde-foxbury-gift.png|Orange Olde Foxbury Gift 1494-pink-quetzal-palace-gift.png|Pink Quetzal Palace Gift 1495-red-dragonsmaw-manor-gift.png|Red Dragonsmaw Manor Gift 1496-silver-tigereye-peak-gift.png|Silver Tigereye Peak Gift 1497-teal-oceandome-gift.png|Teal Oceandome Gift 1498-grey-snowfox.png|Grey Snowfox 1499-red-snowfox.png|Red Snowfox 1500-gold-penguin-statue.png|Gold Penguin Statue 1501-silver-penguin-statue.png|Silver Penguin Statue 1502-gold-reindeer-statue.png|Gold Reindeer Statue 1503-silver-reindeer-statue.png|Silver Reindeer Statue 1504-green-stocking.png|Green Stocking 1505-white-stocking.png|White Stocking 1506-abyss-tinsel.png|Abyss Tinsel 1507-gold-tinsel.png|Gold Tinsel 1508-dark-tinsel.png|Dark Tinsel 1509-green-tinsel.png|Green Tinsel 1510-ice-tinsel.png|Ice Tinsel 1511-orange-tinsel.png|Orange Tinsel 1512-pink-tinsel.png|Pink Tinsel 1513-red-tinsel.png|Red Tinsel 1514-snow-tinsel.png|Snow Tinsel 1515-teal-tinsel.png|Teal Tinsel 1516-green-wreath.png|Green Wreath 1517-white-wreath.png|White Wreath Animals 2016 = Mini-Pets have a 1 Day cooldown until 12:00PM on December 29th 2016, when they will become unbreedable and retired. 1451-white-snowfox.png|White Snowfox 1452-dirty-snowfox.png|Dirty Snowfox 1453-melting-snowfox.png|Melting Snowfox 1454-decorated-snowfox.png|Decorated Snowfox 1447-white-snowbunny.png|White Snowbunny 1448-Dirty-Snowbunny.png|Dirty Snowbunny 1449-Melting-Snowbunny.png|Melting Snowbunny 1450-Decorated-Snowbunny.png|Decorated Snowbunny 2017 = Mini-Pets have a 1 day cooldown until 12:00PM on December 29th 2017, when they will become unbreedable and retired. 2948-white-snowphoenix.png|White Snowphoenix 2949-dirty-snowphoenix.png|Dirty Snowphoenix 2950-melting-snowphoenix.png|Melting Snowphoenix 2951-decorated-snowphoenix.png|Decorated Snowphoenix Food Food was first introduced in 2017, with the addition of the Feast Fairy. 2017 = 2932-chesters-blood-orange-cider.png|Chester's Blood Orange Cider 2933-minstrels-choco-cheese-surprise.png|Minstrel's Choco Cheese Surprise 2934-anas-feathered-roast.png|Ana's Feathered Roast 2935-octavias-candied-coral-tree.png|Octavia's Candied Coral Tree 2936-polarias-snowy-night-beignet.png|Polaria's Snowy Night Beignet Category:Events